


Make it Happen Again

by neverknew



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverknew/pseuds/neverknew
Summary: One-shot.  Makoto has been having peculiar dreams lately, too real not to be a memory. But Ami's her best friend, and she can't risk losing her a second time.  Can she avoid the same mistakes?
Relationships: Kino Makoto & Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Make it Happen Again

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot that turned out truly successful if I do say so myself; from my tumblr circle's Same-Prompt Fic Party.

The fabric of her dress hung lightly on perfect shoulders, dropping low along her back almost to her waistline, and Mako was free to watch the dance of creamy skin beneath deep folds of fabric from across the room.  
  
"Entertained, kotoshouck?"  
Makoto let out a scoff, immediately averting her eyes as the soldier slid into the seat beside her. Martian language, she was quickly learning, had a bite to it; even compliments sounded like a call to battle.  
  
"Mmmm. You pick em young, eh, Kino?"  
Minako slid in like clockwork to her left, her voice silk and honey compared to Rei's steel and iron.  
  
Makoto busied herself with readjusting a metal clasp upon her shoulder. Lunari metal didn't fold or brace the way Jupiterean leather did, and the heavy metal chafed against her skin. "You two got it all wrong."  
  
Thankfully, she was met with silence from her companions, and didn't protest when Minako reached over to help. "So if we're battle-ready, why is she dressed like that?" Mako raised her gaze to see Rei jerk her head in the crowd's direction. The Martian looked completely comfortable in her own red-and-black edged set, and she wore the heavy plates with a familiarity and ease.  
  
Mina smirked beside her, an eyebrow quirked as she unclasped the shoulderpiece completely, her eyes roving over to the girl in question. "She's a Mercurian. That is her battle-armor. Besides, she's the newest arrival. I think they're still working on hers. You need to get this adjusted. It's too big."  
  
Rei leaned back with a humph, then turned her gaze back to the Jupiteran. "Politicians. But she can fight, yeah? You sparred with her yesterday."  
  
The piece settled snugly against her shoulder, and Mako stilled so the blonde could re-secure it. "Hmm. Yeah, I did."  
  
Mina's voice was a dark whisper in her ear, close against her so she could reach across her shoulder to secure it. "...What was that like?"  
  
The piece tightened against her with a satisfying click. "...I've never seen anything like it." Makoto let out a satisfied sigh, rolling her shoulder and gratefully noting the absence of sharp edges sinking into vulnerable joint. "It was like... like dancing with rain. You can feel it all around you, beside you. But when you hold out your hand, there's nothing there." She shook her head in disbelief, watching the girl across the room and remembering the way she flowed around her in the ring. "It's like... every time I tried to land a punch she wasn't there to catch it."  
  
A scoff from the Martian.  
"Oh. You landed some punches."  
  
Makoto smirked. "She landed more."  
  
A light laugh from the blonde beside her, slapping the newly-adjusted shoulder piece hardily.  
"You sound impressed."  
  
As if on cue, the girl across the room turned on heel and suddenly Makoto was trapped by the cold, unforgiving stare.  
  
Makoto gulped, to the sound of a sharp intake of breath beside her as Mina's hand fell away from her shoulder, and Rei's steely voice even sounded shaken. "Maybe she's not as impressed with you."  
  


* * *

  
"Ouch."  
  
Mako sat up with a sharp pull of breath as she felt the thunk vibrate through her.  
  
"Ouch, ouch."  
  
"Whu- Ami?"  
Makoto blinked, instinctively clicking on the bedside lamp to squint up at Ami hopping on a single foot as she held the other injuredly.  
  
The girl flinched at the sudden light and made a sad attempt to turn away.  
"Oh, geez. Sorry, Mako."  
  
The brunette let out an amused scoff, easily leaning forward and catching the injured foot, pulling it into her lap, and the genius had no choice but to dance in her direction. "I always tell you to sleep in here, Ames."  
  
The blunette pulled in a sharp breath at the contact, and Makoto brushed away the clinging fingers to squint at an obviously red toe, massaging it softly as she whispered over it. "I got this apartment for single living, before I met you guys... Next lease I'll get one with an outside bathroom."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Mako smiled up through soft bangs as she ran soft fingers over the toe testily. "Mmmm. Nothing's broken. You should be fine... I still do that all the time. You should come with me to pick out a new bedframe."  
  
The genius smiled adorably, flexing toes as Mako released her hold on them and she placed the foot back onto plush carpet. "Thanks, Mako."  
  
She only mmmm'ed in response, stretching lightly to reach the lamp and click it back off for the night. She could already feel the the smaller frame turning away, but as soon as the light was off she dove for her target. Ami let out a light squeak of surprise, but that was all she had time for before they both hit the mattress, Mako chuckling as she tightened her grip on the smaller frame beside her.  
"Mako-"  
  
"You're not bothering me," she responded with a smile, wrapping her blanket securely against the both of them and enjoying it more than she should have.  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"The couch is a rock. And it's cold out there. Mina told me." The smaller frame began to relax against her and Mako took her time tucking the blanket in against them, ignoring the way her heart beat into her throat and letting the amused smirk seep deeper into her voice. "And the bathroom's here anyway."  
  
The smaller figure settled wordlessly into the pillow with a sigh and Mako grinned down at her in the dark, laying a light kiss on soft mat of head. "Night, Ami." She turned away, placing her back to the woman and freeing her, but she didn't leave. Eventually her breath leveled out to the soft even music of sleep.  
  


* * *

  
"..Bu-But you almost died."  
Makoto blinked down at the smaller soldier. Her eyes were of ice and steel, a frustration deep-set in them as she let the quarterstaff thunk hard upon the ground before gripping it in a white grip. "Exactly. So I'll be ready next time."  
  
Makoto shook her head, running a tongue across teeth in a ploy for words. Her brow was heavy with sweat and she wiped a gloved hand down it before leaning on her own quarterstaff. "You shouldn't even be training today."  
  
A sharp breath pulled her attention and she immediately regretted meeting the angry gaze.  
"The war won't wait for me to be _ready_ , Kino. Do you think next time the youma will wait for me while I choose a better stance? Get a more defensive position? I have to do better."  
  
Makoto shook her head, casting her eyes to the sun above them and sending the staff in her hands into a nervous spin. "No.. I didn't.. I didn't mean that. I just meant... You fight different. You have... your gadgets. And you're... quicker. Lighter. Faster. Just... keep back. Let me and Rei take the punches y'know? Just tell us where to shock 'em."  
  
The fury was clear in her voice.  
"You know, you always act like you're trying to help me, but you're so damn _patronizing_. You're the only one that acts like I can't take care of myself! What do you even mean by that, Kino? That I'm too small? Too young? Too weak? That I'm so useless out there you have to protect me?"  
  
The brunette instinctively backstepped, keeping the space between them when the Mercurian advanced on her. She realized she'd placed the quarterstaff between them and swallowed, sliding it beside her so she could lean against it. "I.. ah.. I didn't mean... The others, and I... We.. trade blows. We brawl. Clash. But you're... different. We box, and you... dance."  
  
The Jupiteran sighed, raising eyes to the soldier in hopes that she would see the truth in them. The word bubbled out of her before she even realized it, the very first word she had ever thought when she first laid eyes on her. It was a cool brook bubbling lazily from smooth stone. The smell of rain in the air as sunshine cut through it, so thick you could hold it. The pattering music of rain against the leaves, the trickle of it through bark and branch as it fell all around you. "Just... keep dancing, rerehua ahwa."  
  
She heard the angry breath of air escape through teeth from the smaller woman and tensed, immediately regretting her slip of tongue. She didn't have enough time to get a proper grip on her own staff and it vibrated, throbbed and trembled with the angry charge of each hit. She backpedaled, furtively blocked the quick rain of bitter strikes, but her footing was wrong; they were too close, and her grip was awkward. A sharp pain cut through her fingers as Ami's staff clashed against them squarely, and she sucked in a pained breath as she flinched instinctively, dropping the staff from her injured fingers and barely side-stepping a heated swipe. She jumped back, finally putting enough space between them as she cradled the injured hand, the rush of air brushing through her hair as she barely dodged another swipe.  
  
The Mercurian finished her charge with a flourish, and Makoto was helpless, prisoner to its beauty and grace as it flowed before her. She blinked down, swallowing sharply as she was met with the rough edge of staff against her throat, a pair of dark eyes down its shaft. "I want it to happen again, Kino."  
  
The amazon let out a shaky breath, her eyes fluttering closed as the callous pressure against her throat fell away, to the sound of the staff hitting the ground dejectedly, the crunch of rock beneath soles as the soldier walked away.  
  


* * *

  
"You want it to happen again?" Makoto leaned against the doorframe, perfectly at-home in her flour-speckled apron as she smirked at the genius sitting in her living room.  
  
Ami smiled up at her above rims of reading glasses with a shrug, a mosaic of books and notes spread across the coffee table before her. "Well, I want to do better next time. Hopefully she'll put it on the test."  
  
Makoto licked at a knuckle, rolling her eyes in thought as she tasted her recipe. Nodding in satisfaction, she turned back to the woman again, whom she found watching with an amused smile. "C'mere."  
  
She didn't wait to see if Ami followed, only turned back into the kitchen to make her way back to the dough-speckled counters. A moment later Ami appeared beside her and the amazon grinned, pushing a cookie pan before her. "You work too hard. Have a break." Ami took the offered tools without a word, grabbing a spoon to scoop dough, but dipping a greedy finger into batter first.  
  
Mako bumped the oven back closed a swing of hip and set the fresh batch down.  
"Passable?"  
  
"Mmmmm. Sumpermb."  
  
Mako chuckled as the genius set to the task of dropping perfectly-measured cookie globs onto tray, a bounce to her step from the stolen sugar-buzz. She leaned against the counter, crossing her arms and legs as she listened to the happy hum of the woman next to her. "It makes sense, though."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"It didn't at first, but I get it now. You wanna make sure you get it. And the test is the perfect place to prove it."  
  
She blinked down to see Ami's motions paused, a full spoon hovering over pan, sticky fingers splattered with the confectious treat. She felt as if she was being studied, considered. The deep attention made her blush, a thoughtful expression on Ami's features as if she had said something vital; not to mention the draw she suddenly had to kiss the sweet batter from those slender fingers... The amazon pulled her gaze away with a cough. Realizing the cookies were cool enough, she set to the task with renewed attention, pulling them from pan with an experienced touch and quick flicks of spatula. She could still feel those aqua eyes watching her, as if she had spilled some vital secret. "You know what makes the perfect cookie?"  
  
She risked a glance, and to her relief, the genius had moved her focus back to the pan before her, shaking her head mutely in response.  
  
Her eyes lingered on the profile for a long moment as she worked. "Two kinds of fat. You need butter and shortening."  
  
Ami kept her eyes set to her task, leaving Mako free to watch the graceful profile.  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Mmmmm. See butter, it makes them crunchy. Gives 'em that perfect crisp. But shortening, it's a... softer medium. Makes chewy cookies, warm and gooey." The baker placed the last cookie on rack, pushing the tray away and picking up a fresh cookie. "Soooo, if you do half-and-half... You get both."  
  
"Cripsy, crunchy edge..." She snapped the cookie in half, smiling at the way it cracked obediently at the edges. "Warm, gooey center..." The middle crumbled away, a warm string of chocolate following one of the ends.  
  
Ami turned to watch her, her task finished. Her fingers were still sticky from the dough, and she didn't have an apron to clean them on, so Mako brought the gooey treat to her lips.  
  
Mako swallowed, trying to remember to breathe when Ami opened her eyes back - glazed with pleasure as a deep hum vibrated from her, and she chewed softly on fresh cookie.  
  


* * *

  
With a tired sigh, Makoto brushed a ruddy bang behind ear, casting her eyes to the smaller figure that roamed just as tiredly in front of her.  
"Hey."  
  
Ami only half-turned, a her limbs sagging with fatigue as she pulled herself up the last step of the practice ring.  
"Yeah?"  
  
A giggle distracted her. She looked up to see Mina smiling in amusement, her head laying on Rei's shoulder and her fingers twined within the fire-soldiers own. Makoto shook her head, ignoring them, and used the quarterstaff to push herself up the last step, following the blunette. "Ah... You, ah... You did good. You're getting better."  
  
The Mercurian dropped her own staff into it's rack with an angry thunk, finally turning fully to fix Makoto with an unimpressed stare. "I lost."  
  
The brunette scoffed, skirting around the smaller frame cautiously to lay her own staff next to the girl's own. "Yeah.. but you're even quicker now."  
  
Ami hmmphhed in response, shedding a belt sheath and laying it across the rack. "Yeah. A lot of good that does me."  
  
The Jupiteran let out an exasperated sigh herself, unbuckling her own sheath. She had to lean slightly towards the girl to lay it down and her words softened. "Rereh-"  
  
_"Don't._ "  
The gloves snapped from the blunette's fingers, and she spun around to face the brunette who found herself backpedaling. The gloves slapped against the rack and the rest of her words dropped to a whisper.  
"...call me that."  
  
"Ami, wa- don't!"  
A frustrated growl escaped the soldier's lips and and she pulled off her own gloves and slapped them atop the previous pair, following the girl's trail for a few steps. "It means beautiful!"  
  
Ami's retreat stilled. Her turn was slow, meticulous, and Makoto found herself trying to swallow against a suddenly dry throat.  
  
_"What?"_  
  
"It... It means... Beautiful. Beautiful rain. I... It's not an insult."  
  
"Yeah."  
Her lip curled angrily, and her hand wrapped around one of the stars Makoto had taught her to throw yesterday. " _Thanks._ "  
  
Makoto flinched out of reflex, since the bluenette's actions were so quick she couldn't track them. She felt the breeze of it fly by her arm, flinching again as it hit the rack behind her and toppled it's contents. With a defeated sigh, she sidestepped the avalanche of weapons beside her as the sound of crunching gravel faded behind her.  
  
A snort, and she raised her eyes to see Rei staring at her.  
"Smooth, Kino."  
  


* * *

  
"Real smooth."  
  
Makoto sighed. She had to chase the broom a couple steps before she caught up with it, scooping it up in trembling hands. She cast her eyes down the steps, in time to see a familiar mat of blue hair hit the final step.  
  
"You okay, Kino?"  
  
She shook her head, hoping to rid herself of the false image. But - it wasn't false, was it? Rei was waiting for her when she turned, the concern clear on her features.  
"Yeah.. yeah... Fine."  
  
A skeptical eyebrow.  
"Sure about that?"  
  
She turned again, just in time to catch the beauty turn the corner and disappear from view for good; the words spilled out of her before she even realized she had said them. "What do you remember? About back then?"  
  
The miko's mouth opened, but snapped shut just as quickly. And like water, the confident posture flowed out of her, the disappointment sinking into her voice as her eyes dropped away. "Oh. That."  
  
"Yeah. _That_. 'Cuz you and Mina figured it out, right?" In a rare occurrence, the miko had no retort. The words stayed muted, waiting on open lips as Rei looked up at her through heavy lashes, a deep blush coloring her cheeks.  
  
The brunette couldn't help the frustrated scoff that escaped her lips. "You and Mina.. You got your ending. But.. But that's not how it worked with me and Ami, was it? I... I loved her. I always loved her, didn't I? What do you remember about that?"  
  
The miko opened her mouth, but her eyes darkened and her gaze fell away. With a click, her mouth fell shut and her eyes took on a faraway look. Her chin fell upon the shaft of broom, amethysts running across the cool cement of the steps. "...I can't help you with that."  
  
"Yeah." But the ringing voice in the back of her head told her Rei knew something. She knew it wasn't Rei's fault. Knew that she wasn't allowed to tell. Knew that they weren't supposed to remember to begin with. Knew that Setsuna had told them clearly to let it be. But that didn't stop her heart from aching when she looked at those beautiful blue eyes. It didn't help her breathe when all she saw was the anger and hatred in the eyes of someone she needed so much.  
  
Her steps were hollow against the cold cement, and the miko's eyes were glistening, hard with tears, as the Thunder Goddess closed the distance between them. "Thanks," she let the word out through gritted teeth, shoving the broom towards the miko.  
  
"...Mako..." But Rei had already taken the broom, and Mako turned away, taking the steps two at a time.  
  


* * *

  
The air outside was cool and refreshing, a nice change from the stifling crowd inside. She smiled to herself, the profile of the blunette cast in a soft glow from the moonlight as she let her eyes wander over slender curves accentuated by the dress as she closed the opulent glass door behind her. "That's not your armor."  
  
"Mmmm."  
The woman did not jump, nor did she turn as Makoto approached, so she was free to let her eyes rove across supple skin of smooth shoulder. "It doesn't fit right yet. Yours does, though." The Mercurian glanced at her offhandedly, before turning back to the view before them, leaning her hands against the banister as she spoke in an airy voice. "It's a good fit."  
  
A dark chuckle escaped Makoto and she closed the distance, standing next to Ami to lean hip against banister. "That was almost a compliment. I'm impressed."  
  
But Ami gave no response and Mako sighed, a sideways smile gracing her features as she studied the smaller girl. "You look absolutely stunning." No response, so she leaned out, past the banister to so she could get a better view of those aqua depths. "That was a compliment, by the way."  
  
The Mercurian only shook her head.  
  


* * *

  
Makoto groaned, finally pulling herself up the last step as her calves screamed in protest and clunking her key noisily into the lock. She only groaned louder when she was greeted by the soft features she had been trying so hard to run free of. "Ami. What're you doing here?"  
  
Her face fell.  
"I... I'll give you your key back. I didn't mean to-"  
  
She was instantly on her feet, shoving books into her bag and Mako was left standing there, shaking her head at her own idiocy. "No. Ami."  
  
The pain was clear on Ami's features. The worst part of it was, her darker side was telling her not to fix it. To let her leave. It would be easier that way. She pulled a rough hand through ruddy auburn locks. "I... I mean... Why do you come? Why do you always visit me?"  
  
Her frenzied motions stopped and her bag dropped against her thigh with a slap.  
"What is this about, Mako?"  
  


* * *

  
Mako shrugged, turning her back to the banister to cross her legs and lean against it.  
  
"So, my parents are inside. I think everyone is making an appearance... You wanna meet my father?" But Ami was shaking her head furiously, so she grinned, pushing the panic in her throat down as she took an abrupt right turn into damage control.  
  
"Okay, guess not. Was just a sug-"  
  
"I don't understand that word."  
  
" _What?_ "  
  
"There's not... a translation from Mercurian. It simply doesn't exist. I... I can read about it... It's in so many books - such a simple word, a plain definition... But... I don't understand why it's always uttered with such... reverence. People speak of it with... with.. Pride. Or... Distaste. Always such strong emotions."  
  
Makoto's words were a whisper.  
"You don't have family?"  
  
"We have food. Shelter. Education. Is that not enough for you?"  
  
A soft scoff through parted lips as the weight of Ami's words hit her.  
  
"No.. no. It's... adequate. Just different worlds, I guess. So you don't... you don't have a father?"  
  
She shrugged.  
"I have a donor. An origin. A basis for my DNA. Anonymous, but screened and assessed. Approved for reproduction."  
  
"...And you've never met him."  
  
"We don't meet donors. Both X and Y chromosomes are selected randomly. It assures gene diversity."  
  
Mako sighed, spreading her arms against the banister and leaning back against it, sucking in a hard breath as she processed this new information. A light chuckle escaped her, a consequence of the irony. "Guess I wouldn't have to ask him for your hand then."  
  
"Oh, he would approve. He would say yes."  
  
The amazon choked in panic.  
"Wh- So you understand marriage, but not family?!"  
  
Her gaze became long, unfocused. Lost out on the lake before them, reflecting the full moon above them. "Marriage is a universal agreement. I am a princess. And you, you are a Jupiterian. You're worthy. There would be trade agreements. Negotiations. Diplomacies. It would be a good marriage."  
  
Makoto scoffed.  
"So your marriage to me would simply be good business practice."  
  
"Yes. Exactly."  
  


* * *

  
"Do you ever wish you could do something over again? What if... what if you could try again, but... but right this time? Would it be worth it? Even if it meant losing everything?"  
  
The book bag dropped at Ami's feet, forgotten.  
"What are you talking about, Mako?"  
  
And she could feel the tears running down her face; hot and angry and fierce. She hated them, and she hated this. She wanted to turn around, to take it back. To send her home and pretend it never happened. But her other side was there; listening, hovering. And she was tired of waiting. "I'm sorry... I... I did it all wrong. You hated me, Ami. You hated me."  
  


* * *

  
Makoto didn't realize when she had moved, but suddenly she was standing behind her, her words a whisper. "And what of your happiness?"  
  
The Mercurian turned, leaning against banister to face her. Her eyes were bright, a genuine smile coloring her lips. "My happiness has nothing to do with this equation." The moonlight cast her soft features in pale light, her eyes bright, a coy smile on her lips. She was beautiful.  
  
"But it matters to me."  
  
Ami chuckled. A light, melodic music that drifted through the air between them.  
"Your happiness?"  
  
And Mako realized she had stepped even closer, that it was her own hand, running through the soft silk of her hair, gracing lightly down cheek. "No, Rerehua. Yours."  
  
The laughter died. A soft lip fell open, the surprise written on the wrinkles of her brow, the gasp in her breath. Makoto tightened the hold on her chin, tipping her head back lightly and she tasted of lilacs and wine. She heard the gasp of the surprise but she wanted to show her this; to run her fingers through her hair, to taste her deeply and feel her own breath against hers. To show her love and lust and beauty and satisfaction.  
  
Her cheek exploded.  
  
Makoto stepped back, cradling the searing skin. Ami was staring at her, a look of incredulity upon her, and with a huff she turned away, brushing past her.  
  


* * *

  
"I'm sorry, Ami..."  
Makoto swallowed, pushing Jupiter back down as she brushed past the smaller woman, closing her eyes against the echo in the back of her head. She told herself that this was not Jupiter's fight. Not her choice. She would have Ami in whatever way Ami allowed. And it was not like this. She would not lose her twice.  
  
But a soft touch stopped her retreat.  
"Want what to happen again, Mako."  
  
She looked down to see soft fingers laid against her arm, marveled at the way the caw of Jupiter fell silent. She swallowed, and raised her eyes to see Ami frozen; her eyes shut tight against some internal struggle, her body trembling, tears streaming silently down her face.  
"What do you want to do."  
  
Something screamed at her to turn away. To lock herself in her room, to never come out. To run away from this. But she wanted to wipe the tears from those porcelain cheeks, wanted to know if she tasted the same as she did in those dreams. And she was standing here, waiting. She was asking.  
  
She tasted better.  
  
Of lilac and rain. Of cherry blossoms and spring breeze. Of lime soda and her own cookies...  
  
The white-hot pain, so fresh in her mind, never came. She pulled back, a gasp on her lips. Ami's hands were cradling her cheeks and she closed her eyes, enjoying the cool touch against her skin, realizing her own hands were running through the blue silk of Ami's hair. A light touch brought her back to the world, and Mako opened her eyes to see Ami laying her forehead against her own.  
  
Ami was smiling. Her brain fried when Ami tlted her head up to nip lightly at her lip, to lay a trail of soft kisses up cheek and stop at ear so she could whisper. "Do you know what happened after I slapped you?"  
  
Her head was fuzzy. She was having trouble making sense of the words, but it seemed.. profound. Vital.  
  


* * *

  
Ami brushed past her, but Makoto shot a hand out. The strangest thing was, she stopped for her. Her head was swimming. She couldn't think straight. What had just happened?  
  
And when she looked up, Mako was dabbing at a bright trail of crimson running down lip, pulling away bloodied fingers to glance down at them in shock. Ami shook her head, ripping her arm from Mako's light hold and turning back towards the door, but an amused scoff sounded from the soldier. Bewildered, she turned. The brunette was smiling, staring down at her own bloodied fingers, as a lazy trail cut its way down her chin.  
  
And then Makoto raised her eyes to her, shining with laughter. The grin grew even wider and she was laughing, chuckling as the flow of blood begin to staunch and slow.  
  
  
This was crazy. Completely unreasonable. But for the second time in one night, she could feel the smile creeping upon her features, and the laughter was bubbling out of her. Makoto was standing here, bleeding on the patio from her own hand, and they were _laughing about it_. Makoto wiped at her lip, clearing it of blood and took a step forward. This time Ami was waiting; she laced her fingers within the fabric of high collar and pulled her down with a demanding grip.  
  
  


* * *

  
Mako leaned down so Ami could whisper in her ear. 

  
"Make it happen again, Kino. I want it to happen again."


End file.
